Baby seats are already known which are adapted to be converted into portable baby beds (carrycots). Baby seats of this type generally include a seat and a back coupled to the seat in a hinged fashion permitting the recline of the back relative to the seat.
Other baby seats are known which are formed of three members, namely a front member, a back member, and a seat. In this type of baby seat the front and back members are linked to each other in a hinged fashion and the seat is operably coupled to the front member.